holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Story Of A Ravager Spy
A/N: Ok. This is the first fanfic I've actually posted for other people to read. So I'm pretty nervious about it, but I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while now and I decided to just run with it. Anway, this story is based off of The Sable Queen which is the the 21st novel in the Redwall series. While my plot line is fairly similar to the origonal book, I tend to put my own spin on things and altered the storyline a bit. Also, as you may be able to tell from the title, the main character of this story is Gliv! I have always liked her and I thought she deserved a story of her own. Umm... just a heads up, since this is the Redwall universe we're dealing with here, there will be battle scenes. Nothing too graphic, but just prepare yourself. Disclaimer: No matter how much I prey, I do not and will never own the rights to the Redwall series. So all of the origonal Sable Quean characters belong to Brian Jacques. Prologue There she lay, the sounds of the battle she was suposed to be fighting growing more distant by the second. Even though Gliv knew she had to get up, she was just too tired. She felt as though she was half asleep and completely dazed. Like she was entering a deep sleep instead of laying helplessly in the middle of a battlefield. It startled the stoat how indifferent she was about her situation. No matter how many times the soldiers around her yelled for reinforcements or how many times she looked down to see fresh crimson blood pooring out of where a spear had embeddeditself into her side, Gliv couldn't bring herself to stand. The pain was too bad and she was just too bloody tired. As she faded in and out of consciousness, Gliv let her thoughts occupy her mind in an effort to drown out the excruciating pain brought on by her wound. Guess ye were right after all dad. I really shouldn't 'ave come 'ere. I was just tryin' to help you... please forgive me! Gliv's thoughts shifted from her father and the mistakes she'd made in her life, to the better things she'd experienced during her time in the Ravager army. The friends she had made and the good times they had together. Traing with Zwilt and becomming a better fighter because of him. Finding love in a world that had always left her out to dry. Then it hit her. What about Lugg? What's gonna happen to him if'n I die? We've always been a team. Why does everybeast I get close to get taken away from me? We can't be torn apart... not now. Gliv tried to clear her thoughts, but it was getting hard to focus. The world around her seemed to spin rapidly out of control, as if she was laying atop a giant turn table. The injured stoat was ready to give herself up to the darkness that seemed to cloud her vision, when she was sudenly grabbed by strong paws that lifted her off the ground. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End